Aquaman- Blue Dawn
by daneo7625
Summary: When Arthur Curry's mother dies, he begins to investigate his powers and his true origin. But will this lead him to a wonderful, hidden underwater city or to death at the hands of a tyrant mad man, Black Manta?
1. First Encounter

The fishing hook leaped up into the air and fell down into dark, murky blue water. On the end of the hook, a very thin piece of wire was attached. It ran along the top of a long fiber glass rod that was held tightly in the hands of a tall fisherman. He had brown hair with a goatee of the same color and was wearing cargo pants and a bomber jacket. The murky water was accompanied by a pail gray sky that was a cesspool of clouds and fog. The fisherman whistled a tame tune and swayed his leg back and forth off the dock as he did so. The man looked up in the sky and saw a flash of light behind the clouds, lightning.

Numerous hours of fishing had passed and the storm had progressed. The fisherman would have continued to fish but the storm was starting to become dangerous. Rain was pouring down heavily and he had seen lightning strike numerous places all over the water. The strikes were slowly but gradually coming closer to him. He reeled in the fishing line for the last time and pulled the bait that had not been taken off of the end. He took it off the hook and placed it in a tackle box. After this, he picked it up, along with the tackle box and began to walk away. As he pulled his hood up over his head, the entire jetty that he had been fishing off was rocked. The man dropped everything and fell to the ground. He turned over and saw that the edge of the dock was on fire, it had been struck by lightning. After a few moments, the man recomposed himself and frantically began to regather his things. But before he could even get to his feet, lighting struck again. This time, it was only centimeter's from the leg of the man. Before he even had the chance to truly panic, the fire from the lightning spread onto his leg. "AHHHHHHH!"

A scream pierced the cold coastal air and momentarily blocked out the loud, rhythmic sound of the rain. In a reflex action, he fell onto his back and rolled off the edge of the jetty. His body dropped into the six foot deep water and the flame was slowly extinguished. Smoke from it rose up out of the water as blood mixed into the murky, blue water. His vision became blurry and his eyes began to close. As he felt his consciousness begin to fade away, he felt something grab his arm tightly. A hand...

GASP! The man took a deep breath in and coughed out a very large amount of water. His eyes opened wide and he jerked his head back and forth. The man hastily sat up and looked around. He saw, standing over him was a woman. Her long umber hair was ringing wet and her clothes were drenched in the same water that he was. As he took several fast, deep breaths, the woman lay her hand on his chest. "Calm down," she chuckled, "you almost drowned".

The man bored his eyes into hers and took several deep, slow breaths before he was able to bring his breathing back to normal. "I'm Atlanta," she said with a warm smile.

"I...I'm Tom Curry," he said, sounding a little flustered. "You saved me".

She continued to smile in the way that she had been. It made Tom feel safe and comforted. He was going to speak once again but felt no need to. He smiled back at her.


	2. True Beginnings

Something extremely fast streaked across the ocean, one hundred meters off the shore of Amnesty Bay, Maine. It was early in the morning and no one was on the beach. The streak gradually began to arc away from it's trajectory, parallel to the beach and began to head towards the sand. In only a matter of moments it had reached the shore and was walking out of the clear blue water. The sun had just come up and the sky was a mix of blue and orange. The young man who was the thing that had been swimming at super human speeds picked up his towel and began to dry his tight abdomen and pectorals. As he wiped the towel over his face, the cellphone that he had left on the sand began to ring. A look of fear and uncertainty came over the young, twenty year old's face. His long blond hair was ringing wet and he seemed a little flustered. The young man pressed a small touch screen button on the phone and held it to his ear. "Dad," the young man began, "how is she?"

"Arthur, she's taken a turn for the first. The doctor's say that we should say our last goodbyes," his father said.

Arthur felt a tear role down his cheek from his eye and into the corner of his mouth. "I'll be right there," Arthur reassured him father as he wiped a tear away from his face hung up the phone.

Arthur Curry ran down the sterile hall of the Amnesty Bay Hospital. All around him were nurses and doctors, and family members of people who had been admitted to the hospital. Arthur slowed his run to a jog as he reached the door that his mother and father were standing behind. After taking a deep breath, he opened the door and saw his mother laying down in a hospital bed, with her husband, Tom Curry sitting in a chair next to her. Tom had gray hair and a goatee of the same color and was holding his wife's hand softly. Arthur walked over to his mother and held the opposite hand to the one that his father was holding. "Oh Atlanta," Tom said to the wife who had saved him all those years ago, "I'll always love you".

Atlanta just managed to get out the words, "I love you too Tom".

She then turned her head and looked at twenty-two year old son, Arthur Curry. "I'm sorry Arthur," she said weakly.

Arthur was confused, "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Sorry, for not telling you the truth. All those years when you were growing up and discovering your powers, I told you that I had no idea, that it must have been an act of God. It was all a lie, I new exactly how where your powers came from".

Tom Curry looked just as surprised as his son, "Atlanta, what are you talking about?"

"I lied to you too Tom," she began, "It all started 30 years ago. I was the next in line to be queen of the lost city of Atlantis. I was forced into a marriage with a member of the Royal Honor Guard. We had a son, Orm. However, because of my interest and continuous visits to the surface world, I was banished. I was swimming into shore when I saw your father. I saved him from drowning and we fell in love. We had you and you had all of my powers".

She took one final breath and then closed her eyes. Beep. The machine that regulated her pulse flat lined. Arthur closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek as he laid his head down on the chest of his now deceased mother.


	3. Investigation

Arthur Curry stood side by side with his father and his father's family. None of his mother's family were there. As a child, Arthur had always wondered why he had never met anyone from his mother's family. Now he knew. "...may she rest in peace," the minister finished as he closed a bible. The ceremony was not long but Arthur had not listened to any of it. His mind was more focused on thinking about all of the lies that his mother had told him. He was connecting the stories that she had told him and trying to figure out everything about her.

Arthur Curry and Tom Curry were sitting at a table in a dark and clammy room, across from a tall African-American man in a gray suit. "To you Mr Curry," the man said, referring to Tom Curry, "Is left the home, the car and all of her belongings. She wishes that you sell all of her clothing and worldly possessions be sold and the money be donated to the Oceania foundation. Tom smiled at the kind heart of the woman he had been married to for 25 years. The man then turned to Tom's son, "And to you Arthur, is left this briefcase," he said, pulling a large briefcase from under his desk. Arthur was very confused. Why one earth would his mother give him a brief case. "Thank you," Arthur said as he took the briefcase out of the man's hands.

Arthur laid the briefcase down on the floor of his bedroom. His father was still at the wake for his mother but Arthur was much too curious about the contents of the case. He also didn't like wakes because he felt it hard to tell fun stories after something as depressing as a funeral. Arthur took a deep breath, preparing himself for what may be inside the case. A number of possibilities ran through Arthur's head. As he took a deep breath, he cleared his mind and pressed two small buttons on the case, making a clicking noise. Carefully, he opened the case and looked into the contents. Inside, he saw only two things. A small, folded up piece of paper and a necklace with what looked like jade on the end. First, he pulled out the paper and opened it up. For a few moments, Arthur was confused about the transcript on it. It had two numbers 5013,5267. For a few moments, Arthur strained his brain, trying to figure out where he had seen something like this before. Then, it hit him. These were coordinates.

Arthur Curry stood at the edge of the water. He felt the soft sand between his toes and the cool air against his tanned skin. He played with the jade necklace that his mother had given him and then tucked it under the wetsuit that he was wearing. In his hand was a small boat navigator with the coordinates that were on the paper programed in. Arthur could breathe underwater and swim faster than most boats, so it didn't matter that he was using something designed for a machine. Arthur walked into the crashing waves of the ocean and dived down under the water. He swam at the speeds he had the morning that his mother had died. Stopping momentarily, Arthur checked the navigator the see how far away he was from his destination. Realizing that he was very close and that he was out in he middle of nowhere, he deduced that it must be something under water. Arthur Curry dived down, looking at the waterproof navigator as he did so. Beep, beep, beep. It went off, signaling that he had reached his destination. A little confused, Arthur surveyed his surrounds and saw a small cave, built into a rock face. He swam into the cave and realized that it was only a few meters across and filled with water. He looked at the cave and then looked up to see that the water ended up above him. Arthur swam up, and found himself in a large cave, that had been sealed off by the rock face. He climbed up onto a platform and saw that the cave was largely empty, apart from something hidden away in the corner. The young man walked over to the thing that on closer inspection appeared to be a large bag. However, it wasn't made out of any material he had ever seen. It was shining purple and looked like it was covered in scales. Arthur opened it, to see a note inside, once again from his mother. It read...

Arthur, I'm sure by now, you know that I am from Atlantis. This bag is made of what we call scale-mail. Under this note, is a suit that you would have worn, had you been born in Atlantis. This is the location of the lost city. 4328,4624...


End file.
